


Thank You, Captain Obvious

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: "Thank you, Captain Obvious"Character: Steve RogersWarning: N/A





	Thank You, Captain Obvious

“I think they have a bomb.” You hear Steve over the comm, watching the same sight as him as the agents in question dragged a massive device to the centre of building. 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now what are we going to do about it?” You were less concerned with the nature of said device and more concerned with the fact that it could damage not only a large part of New York, but also kill and injury a great many people. You were after all an Avenger. 

Steve sighed over the comm and you knew without seeing his face that he had that look on his face. The one he always got when he was coming up with a plan. Most of which worked, one way or another. 

“Sam, Nat, distract them please, while we try and disable whatever  _that_ is?” You know it’s an order even if it doesn’t sound like it. The real question was did you or Steve have any idea what you were doing? 

The answer was no.  


End file.
